rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Baruq Rotguss III
Baruq Rotguss is the oldest member of Team GGRN and a classically trained blacksmith. Background In spite of being the oldest member of his team, Baruq tends to be one of the more passive, allowing his younger cousin Garen take the lead and standing back to play support. During his early life, Baruq often chose to play second to his little sister and two cousins. Having grown up in a fairly isolated region, his exposure to technology was limited, however he always held a natural affinity for machines, learning to maintain the his father’s forge as a child alongside learning the art of smithing throughout his early life. Though he rarely had opportunities to work with anything more complex than a pair of scales, his natural intuition for machines of all types truly became known when, within days of unlocking his aura, his semblance manifested and he learned to take apart and rebuild his uncles weapon, a transforming axe that is complex even by huntsman’s standards, within the day. Since he was raised in a region not protected by the kingdoms, Baruq learned to fight even as a child, and paired those skills to his training at the forge to become a powerful warrior, using his naturally superior strength and familiarity with the tools of his trade to constantly improve, up to the point where he was accepted into Beacon on primarily combat scores at the age of 19, alongside his younger sister and two cousins. Personality In spite of his admittedly brutish appearance, Baruq is highly intelligent and methodical with a natural affinity for machines and technology. Due to spending his early life working a forge with his father he has learned to operate on minimal sleep, which is often required when smelting steel in a crucible. Given his affinity for machines, he has taken to the weapons used by hunters with surprising speed, learning in under a year what many take four or more, he has converted over half of his team’s dorm into a workshop as a result of his fascination which at times borders on obsession Appearance Baruq has a square face with squashed looking features covered in leather like skin as a result of years in front of a forge, paired with two long tusk-like teeth which protrude from his mouth at all times. Muscular to the point of excess and broadly built in all aspects, he wears gunmetal gray fatigues and a black sleeveless t-shirt into battle, paired with his omni-present toolbelt. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Maehdrescher * Type: Heavy Recoil-less Gatling Hammer * Weapon Derivation: great hammer, Gatling gun * Holstered/Inactive Form: extremely large cylinder, mechanical mount on his back * Form 1:A massive hammer, the head is 3' long and 2' in diameter, weighing over 300lbs, with a 6' reinforced carbon fiber shaft. The magazine takes up a sizable portion of the weapons mass, being half the length and width of the head * Form 2: The hammers shaft retracts close to the body, deploying a trigger as a second grip unfolds near the front of the head, * one end of the head extends a further 2' as the 15 revolving barrels are put to full length * Ammunition: armor piercing case-less 5mm, 1000 round drum magazine * Usage: smashing, crushing, and general destruction of large enemies, smaller enemies dealt with quick and loud using the Gatling mode * Planned/Possible Upgrades: unknown Semblance * User: Baruq Rotguss III * Short Description:user can feel machines with their aura and asses the current status of the mechanisms * Visual effect: glowing outline appears over the machine * Type: Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Range: short * Other limitations: requires line of sight or direct contact, does not work on organic machines or things shielded by aura * Passive ability(s) (if any): natural affinity for and inherent understanding of machines * Active ability(1) (if any): by touching a machine, the user can scan the mechanisms with their aura and map out the internal workings in their mind, allowing them to determine flaws and damage quickly without risking further damage. Statistics @) Physical Statistics -Strength: 5 -Speed: 2 -Agility: 3 -Stamina: 5 &) Aural Statistics -Aura Reserve: 3 -Aura Manipulation:2 -Semblance Manipulation: 3 -Dust Manipulation: 0 $) Technical Statistics -Dust use: 1 -Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 -Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 5 -Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 -Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 4 -Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 4 Trivia Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Character